Sabes que no puedo sonreír sin tí
by AdhLennon
Summary: Basada en la canción de Barry Manilow que se llama igual. Realidad Alterna donde Remus y Tonks Sobrevivieron :D *Especial de San Valentín*


_**Acostumbrándose a la realidad…**_

Remus nunca se había caracterizado por ser el hombre más romántico del planeta, principalmente porque había huido de eso por lo menos los primeros 20 años de su vida, y el día de san Valentín antes de ponerlo de buen humor, lo deprimía. Tonks en cambio siempre olvidaba el día. Ella sí daba regalos y los recibía pero solo después de que alguien le recordara el mismo día.

¿De qué servía recordarlo? Para Remus solo traía a su cabeza el recuerdo de sus amigos muertos y la cantidad (casi nula) de novias fallidas. Por otra parte le hacía recordar que había tenido una navidad fantástica acompañado de la dueña de un cabello rosa y una pequeña nariz cambiante, le recordaba que este año sí estaba ansioso porque llegara además de que llevaba seis meses ahorrando para el regalo de esta ocasión.

Aunque este fastidioso día no le hubiera gustado la mitad de su vida… al fin comenzaba a agradarle un poco, porque ya tenía con quién comer todo el chocolate en forma de corazón que quisiera.

Semejante cambio había venido después de muchos más cambios. Porque Remus Lupin no era capaz de compartir su vida con alguien y lo estaba haciendo. No era normal nada de lo que estaba haciendo, no era normal que se mudara, tampoco que desayunara o cenara acompañado, ni tener un gato llamado Morris. Le resultaba completamente imaginario despertarse con un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado muy cerca de él. Simplemente era difícil pensar que estaba siendo más feliz de lo que alguna vez había sido; y en este día de los enamorados quería dejar claro que quería ser feliz para siempre.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada, luego el tintinear de las llaves y fue al encuentro de quien acababa de llegar. Ella iba cargada con algunas bolsas de papel estraza, era demasiado joven, espontánea, desastrosa, muy valiente, muy extrovertida, graciosa, cariñosa, la mejor auror que alguna vez había conocido y con el cabello de un chirriante Rosa… en Dos palabras: Nymphadora Tonks.

Ella cuidaba sus heridas cada mes y lo abraza cada vez que lo necesitaba; ella era simplemente perfecta y a pesar de amarla tanto y haber hablado de eso millones de veces, aún se sentía culpable de arrebatarle la juventud que brillaba en sus ojos oscuros, pero ella siempre terminaba la conversación diciendo que no le importaba y que a menos que él no lo quisiera, ella pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado.

—Hola Amor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?— Preguntó Tonks poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de Remus con los suyos. Él tomó la mayor parte de las bolsas y las llevó a la mesa, ella hizo lo mismo y lo siguió a la pequeña estancia. Se sentaron en el sillón, abrazados.

—Comencé tema nuevo y a más de uno les dio problema — sonrió cuando ella se sorprendió—¿Pero qué tal te fue a ti?— Tonks puso los ojos en blanco con cansancio, Remus volvió a sonreír.

—Hoy recibí a un grupo de principiantes—dijo con fastidio y esta vez fue Remus el que se sorprendió.

—Creí que te gustaban los principiantes— dijo confundido

—Claro que me gustaban, pero después de este grupo no sé si los volveré a ver igual— dijo ella con un dramatismo exagerado— Son realmente malos, en mi generación no fuimos tan torpes como ellos… y pensar que tengo que capacitarlos durante una semana…— fingió sentir escalofríos y a Remus eso le sacó una carcajada.

—¿Pues cuantos son, linda?—

— Ammm no lo sé—Dijo ella pensativamente y haciendo uso de sus dedos para sacar la cuenta—Tal vés unos once o doce— dijo al fin.

—Tienes mucho trabajo, cielo —Dijo él acariciándole el cabello y dándole un beso en la coronilla, ella lo miró indignada y él volvió a reír—Pero bueno—se puso de pie y jaló su mano de nuevo hacia la mesa—¿Qué haremos de cenar hoy?— y empezó a sacar las cosas que había en las bolsas.

—Traje algo de carne, pollo para ti, ensalada y puré de papas - enumeró mientras Remus iba sacando todo, pero la miró con tristeza.

—¿Por qué pollo? —Preguntó poniendo la expresión (qué creyó nunca utilizaría) de cachorro abandonado.

—Porque no quiero tener un lobo en mi cama por la noche— contestó ella sonriéndole, aunque Remus sabía que la cara de cachorro nunca fallaba —Pero tal vés pueda darte un poco de mi carne si tú me das un poco de tu pollo— dijo, acariciándole la cara.

—Trato hecho—sonrió—Manos a la Obra—tomó todas las cosas que había sacado de las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Bien, ahora te alcanzo, déjame poner algo cómodo—y se fue a la habitación que ahora compartía con Remus.

Debía haber hecho algo realmente bueno como para tener una vida tan perfecta. Tenía un buen trabajo, una familia, unos buenos compañeros y un hogar calientito que la esperaba por las tardes. Aunque no sería un hogar sin la persona que lo convertía en eso. Era el hombre que ahora estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, era el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts y tenía unos ojos hipnotizantes. Estaba equipado también con un gran carisma, carácter, gran sentido del humor y una paciencia infinita (sobre todo cuando se trataba de curar rasguños leves ocasionados por una que otra caída).Era prematuramente anciano (pero tan solo dos días al mes) y también estaba mortalmente delgado pero eso no le impedía llenarla de un cálido sentir cuando la abrazaba.

Salió de la habitación (que olía a Chocolate) con una playera naranja y unos jeans medio rotos. Se escuchaba el rumor de una canción en el reproductor de música de la cocina y cuando llegó a la cocina se recargó en el marco de la puerta y escuchó mejor. Remus de nuevo estaba tarareando "I can't smile without you", Tonks sabía que era una de sus canciones favoritas y no podía negar que también se había convertido en una de sus favoritas desde la primera vez que la escuchó. Y Barry Manilow se ganaba el premio al autor más cursi del mundo, pero su canción era increíblemente cierta y ella la amaba "_me siento Triste cuando estas triste y feliz cuando tú lo estás"_ y ahora la seguiría cantando por el resto del día. Sonrió radiante mientras observaba a Remus dejar de cantar y observar el pollo con resentimiento. Y por alguna razón se acordó de Morris y lo difícil que había sido para Remus adaptarse a él, o como lo había obligado a quedarse con ella los sábados a las 10:00 a.m viendo televisión. Era demasiado fácil vivir con él.

—¿Me ayudas con la ensalada?—La interrumpió su voz, la que adoraba escuchar por las mañanas tratando de despertarla.

—Claro, amor— respondió sonriendo.

_**Pensar en el regalo…**_

Si Harry no hubiera estado salvando al mundo le habría pedido ayuda con su regalo. No tenía idea de en qué parte del callejón Diagon estaba la joyería y mucho menor idea tenía de como podría dárselo a Tonks.

Se le ocurrió la típica costumbre de los muggles, ir al restaurante y decirle al mesero que pusiera la sortija en la copa de champagne y así pedirle matrimonio en medio de un restaurante lleno de personas. Sí, porque Remus planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Tonks en San Valentín.

Luego se formó en su cabeza la escena perfecta; cocinar él mismo. Tendría más significado si la invitaba a cenar en su casa con la comida que a ella le gustaba tanto.

Pero justamente en esa semana se llenó de exámenes y tareas sin calificar y tuvo que esperar hasta el sábado para fugarse a Hogsmeade y ahí escoger un anillo perfecto para Tonks.

Así que entró a la joyería de Hogsmeade preguntándose como cual le gustaría. Después de veinte minutos de indagar con el encargado se decidió por el más sencillo, porque sabía que ella lo adoraría, era de oro y delgado, tan solo tenía un diamante rosa.

Salió de la tienda y ya que tenía el día libre decidió que podía ir a ver que tal estaba su casa y después iría a Recoger a Tonks al trabajo.

De camino hacia allá se puso a pensar en los detalles de su "velada romántica", la música, la hora, su ropa y se hizo la nota mental de comprar un molde con forma de corazón y una botella de vino tinto. Cuando abrió la puerta todavía pensaba en la botella de vino y no se sorprendió de ver todo justo como lo había dejado, el librero, el sillón, la lámpara de pie, el suéter de Tonks en el perchero… que no tenía por qué estar ahí si ella se lo había puesto en la semana. Guardó la cajita del anillo dentro de su pantalón y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Linda ¿Qué haces?— Tonks dejó caer todo lo que traía en las manos y por poco y se va con todo y lo que ahora se encontraba regado por el suelo. Remus sonrió con resignación y se aproximó a ella con ánimos de ayudarle a levantarlo todo.

— ¡Hola cariño!— dijo Tonks sonriendo nerviosamente y sentándose en el piso para recoger calcetines y sabanas limpias.

—Creí que trabajarías hoy— dijo Remus ayudándola a ponerse de pie una vez que terminaron de recoger todo.

—Ah bueno es que me dejaron salir temprano y vine para limpiar un poco ya que tienes este lugar bastante abandonado desde que lo dejaste— dijo escondiendo sus nervios detrás del reproche. Ya esperaba el sermón de Remus, pero no llegó, en cambio se quedó mirándola con algo parecido a la ternura en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, Dora— Le sorprendió que le llamara así pero aún así le sonrió en respuesta, luego lo abrazó y lo besó.

—Me gusta más esta habitación, ¿Por qué no nos mudamos mejor para acá?— Se sentó en la cama y empezó a brincar en ella— Tienes una cama más grande y la casa es obviamente más amplia que el departamento—Paró de saltar y se acostó. Remus se acostó al lado de ella.

—Me gusta el departamento—Entrelazó su mano con la de ella—El que sea pequeño lo hace más cálido—

—Pero odio tener que subir tres pisos de escaleras—Dijo Tonks bufando un poco—Además de que te aplasto al dormir -no intentes negarlo- —Remus se rió pero replicó

—Me gusta más el departamento—Tonks suspiró dándose por vencida—Bien—Se incorporó jalándola, ella también se incorporó.

— ¿Has planeado algo para San Valentín? —obviamente le sorprendió la pregunta, se suponía que ella olvidaba el día siempre.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que te gustará—Sintió la cajita dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió, luego se puso de pie y dijo—Hoy te invito a cenar— la jaló de la mano a la sala y le puso el suéter.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante pequeño que solían visitar cuando no tenían ganas de cocinar. Luego se fueron al departamento, directamente a la cama. Tonks se quedó dormida después de un momento pero él retomó su plan. Prepararía un pastel con forma de corazón y dentro pondría la sortija. Pero instalaría una cámara en el librero, ese momento debía guardarse por el resto de sus vidas.

En la oscuridad volteó a ver a Tonks y sonriendo se preguntó cuándo había dejado de ser Remus Lupin.

_**La cena… **_

Era una suerte que cayera exactamente en viernes, así podría desvelarse y hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Como era San Valentín y él estaba de un humor excelente (aparte de estar extremadamente nervioso) decidió que darles 15 minutos libres de clase era un excelente regalo para sus alumnos.

Recogió todo lo que había recibido, salió del colegio y después de hacer algunas compras de última hora, se dirigió a su casa. Tuvo que pensar demasiado en el menú, bien pudo haber sido una hamburguesa y la hubiera hecho feliz, pero ésta vez quería algo más elegante, algo que fuera a juego con la ocasión; así que pasó la mayor parte de la tarde cocinando. Una vez terminado el plato fuerte, prosiguió con un bonito pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, donde dejó caer su sortija y rogó al cielo por recordar la parte donde encontrarla.

La había citado a las 6:30 en un parque aledaño a su casa, pero como todavía eran las 5:30, limpio todo y comenzó a leer algunas de sus tarjetas. Este año, había recibido más de las que esperaba y eso lo llenó de un grato sentimiento. Cuando terminó de leer, fue a echar un vistazo al pastel, lo decoró y fue a arreglarse.

En ese mismo instante Tonks estaba odiando a su jefe con todo su corazón, solo a él se le ocurría pedir un trabajo extra en viernes… y San Valentín, ¡ella tenía una cita! El Hecho de que él fuera amargado y no tuviera familia, no le daba derecho a disponer del San Valentín de otras personas. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que era la prioridad era estar lista antes de las 6:30 tomando en cuenta que eran las 6:00, y que a petición de Remus tenía que ponerse un vestido y tacones… se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo y después de hacerlo todo a la carrera, se sintió satisfecha de lo que había logrado.

Tuvo que aparecerse detrás de un edificio, para no ser vista (además de que ya iba con retraso). Remus ya estaba ahí y ella que estaba más apurada que nada, no tuvo la oportunidad de voltear a verlo durante su apurada caminata hacia él; al llegar frente a él se llevó la grata sorpresa de una sonrisa rejuvenecida y él cabello peinado para atrás. Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te ves hermosa—Dijo él sin perder el contacto con sus ojos y acomodándole un mechón de cabello castaño que caía sobre su frente.

—Gracias, pero creo que esta vez, tu eres el más guapo de los dos—Contestó ella—Feliz Día de San Valentín, Cielo—Remus rió suavemente y le ofreció su brazo

—Gracias, feliz día para ti también, linda—Ella se aferró a su brazo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente —Después de dar un ligero paseo por el parque, iremos a cenar ¿qué te parece? —Y Tonks tuvo la ligera sospecha de que la cena sería cocinada por él, y en ese momento se sintió más enamorada de él que nunca.

—Me parece perfecto—Contestó— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?—

—Pues, creo que este año recibí más tarjetas y chocolates que ningún año anterior—Se rió —Y en recompensa a cada grupo le dí 15 minutos libres—Tonks soltó la carcajada, ¡15 minutos!

—¿Tan solo 15 minutos, amor? Eso es muy poco, si yo fuera tu estudiante te odiaría—Esta vez, fue Remus quien rió—Afortunadamente no soy tu estudiante, ni te odio—

—Afortunadamente—Coincidió él y le sonrió con ternura. — ¿Qué tal tú?—

—También recibí más de lo que esperaba…—incluido el trabajo—Agregó con fastidio —Pero te guardé muchos chocolates—Dijo alegrándose de repente, Remus le sonrió

Se sentaron en una de banca de parque, aunque ya anochecía y comenzaba a hacer frío, todavía había mucha gente en el. Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Tonks y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Todavía no me has dicho a dónde iremos a cenar—dijo Tonks, observando fijamente hacia el cielo, donde se escondía el sol lentamente.

—Pues es que es una sorpresa…—Contestó él, también fijó la vista en el cielo hundiéndose brevemente en sus pensamientos. —Vamos a casa, linda—dijo después de un rato, cuando ya todo estaba oscuro. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Tonks pero ella comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

—Espera… Tengo un regalo para tí— y sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su abrigo—Creo que es algo cursi, pero…— Se puso de pie y abrió la cajita, sacó un dije plateado con forma de corazón que tenía una T grabada en cursivas, Remus tardó un poco en reaccionar, no sabía si su lado cursi comenzaba a aumentar o se estaba haciendo viejo, pero no encontró algo coherente que decir, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Se puso de puntitas y se lo puso, Remus lo miró todavía algo pasmado.

—Gracias, Dora, es realmente bello—Tonks sonrió radiante y jaló de la delgada cadena que traía colgando de su cuello.

—Obviamente yo tengo el otro y ¡tiene una R!—Remus se echó a reír y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, él con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella con el suyo alrededor de la cintura de Remus. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

—Espera un segundo aquí—Entró rápidamente y después de comprobar que la comida estaba bien y que la mesa estaba perfectamente arreglada, encendió las velas y el reproductor de música que comenzó a sonar con "You know I can't smile without you" y salió —Feliz día de San Valentín— dijo y la dejó entrar.

De haber podido gritar lo habría hecho, pero sencillamente estaba tan fascinada que no pudo decir algo, su regalo al lado de esto era basura. "_you came along, just like a song, and brighted my day_" se dio la vuelta con los ojos llorosos y se lanzó a su cuello y Remus repitió a su oído " _you were part of a dream, now it all seems like years away"_. Tonks no se separó de él hasta que terminó la canción.

—Es una buena canción—Comentó ella, secándose los ojos.

—Claro, es muy buena, pero siéntate, traeré la sopa—Tonks se sentó y Remus recorrió la silla—Regreso en un minuto—Cuando salió de la cocina, traía en la mano una charola con el pastel y detrás de él flotaban los platos con la sopa. Dejó él pastel en la mesa y después de poner el plato frente a ella, se sentó del otro lado.

Siguieron conversando mientras comían hasta que llegó la hora de comer el pastel, fue cuando los nervios de Remus llegaron a niveles insospechados (y hasta ahora desconocidos). Partió la primera rebanada, consciente de que dentro de ella, iba la razón de tanto esfuerzo, y se la pasó a ella. Al ser el pastel de chocolate su favorito, ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a Remus.

—Mmmm…—Comenzó dispuesta a elogiar el excelente trabajo de Remus cuando abrió los ojos exageradamente—¡SANTO DIOS, REMUS! no es esto lo que creo que es—dijo con el pastel a medio masticar dentro de su boca.

—¿A que te refieres cielo?—Contestó él, con un falso tono de sorpresa.

—¡A esto!—Se sacó la sortija de la boca y la limpió con la servilleta, la observó aún con los ojos abiertos exageradamente, luego su expresión se fue relajando hasta quedar en una sonrisa tierna. Remus sonrió, rodeó la mesa y se la quitó de la mano con gentileza.

—¿Te refieres a la sortija que estaba dentro del pastel por coincidencia del destino y que yo no tuve nada que ver con ella?—Ella sonrió amablemente—Esto es algo difícil—Con algo de dificultad puso su rodilla en el piso bajo la atenta mirada de Tonks —Eres increíblemente buena conmigo y sé que soy realmente afortunado de tenerte. Nunca he amado a alguien como a tí, y francamente esta es la única manera que tengo para agradecerte. Te pido Nymphadora—La sonrisa de Tonks se opacó—… perdón, Dora Tonks—Esta vez, sonrió ampliamente y con los ojos brillantes—Que te cases conmigo—y Extendió el anillo que dio unos cuantos destellos rosas a la luz de las velas.

Tonks abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Observó el anillo unos segundos y lentamente se agachó hasta la altura del oído de Remus para decir algo pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él, quedando tendidos en el suelo, ella sobre él, ambos riendo nerviosamente.

—¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!—Casi gritó en medio de un ataque de risa —Remus soltó una fuerte carcajada (Tonks se sorprendió demasiado al escucharla) y metió el anillo en el dedo de Tonks seguido de un beso en el torso de su mano—Es realmente bello, ¿donde conseguiste un diamante así de grande y rosa?—

—Es un secreto—Contestó. Había algo en sus ojos, un brillo que Tonks nunca había visto, algo que lo hacía lucir mil veces más joven y atractivo.

Después de mirarse a los ojos en total silencio durante unos minutos, Tonks decidió que era buena idea levantarse. Se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse; de nuevo se lanzó a su cuello y comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música de fondo.

—Te amo, Remus—dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recargándose en su pecho.

—Te amo, más, Dora—Contestó él comenzando a tararear internamente _"you know I can't smile without you"_—Más que a nadie en el universo— Agregó y siguió bailando lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Fin


End file.
